


Sith Science

by myscribblings



Series: Vaylin Related Standalones [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblings/pseuds/myscribblings
Summary: Darth Malora has survived the Jedi attack, barely, and has joined the Alliance lead by Darth Nox for a special project.
Relationships: Darth Malora & Vaylin
Series: Vaylin Related Standalones [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/714660
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. The Project

**Author's Note:**

> Art references on DeviantArt:  
> [Darth Malora's Special Project](https://www.deviantart.com/dalekcaan1/art/Revenge-of-Darth-Malora-Sith-Science-802915035)  
> [Darth Malora Regretting Her Decision, Briefly](https://www.deviantart.com/swtorramblings/art/Vaylin-Fights-Malora-813268635)

Malora limped off the battlefield, away from the library. Such a waste. Knowledge like that should be preserved, not burned.

Still, she had what she came for, though it had cost her considerable pain. That final blow was painful enough, but being left for dead hurt her pride.

They would all pay for these affronts. The Jedi, the Dark Council. Malgus, especially. She just needed time, and quiet, and solitude.

She knew she would get none of them as the Alliance ship landed. The Commander herself disembarked and approached her.

“How tiresome.”

The Commander arched an eyebrow. “I suppose you are, but I think you’ll be worth it.”

“How droll. What do you want, Commander?”

“Just to live up to my promise. You have a place in the Alliance, if you want it. I have a project that might appeal to you.”

She considered that. It would delay her own interests, but Nox was known to have many secrets. Perhaps she would share them in exchange? And having the protection of the Alliance when no one else wanted her would not hurt.

“Very well, Commander.”  
\---  
“Greetings, Commander, who have you brought me today?”

“Doctor Oggurobb, this is Darth Malora, formerly of the Dark Council.”

“Excellent! Excellent! I have read your work! The advancement of Rakattan research, the cellular regeneration, the…”

“Yes, yes, I am aware of your work as well. Can we get on with it? What is this project, Commander?”

If the Hutt looked hurt, she didn’t care.

“Simply this.” She stepped forward and pulled a cover off a nearby cryogenic chamber.

Malora stared for a moment at the contents. “How is this possible?”

“Many things are possible when you’re in charge.”

She knew what the Commander wanted. Perhaps, when she had time to examine the materials from the library, there was a chance, if even the slightest spark remained. It could be her greatest achievement yet. She reached out with her feelings, probed, considered.

Nothing.

“It was all pointless. What would you have me do? There is no life left here, however clever you are. The Force is life, but even I cannot create it from nothing.”

The Hutt pointed out, “Perhaps not you alone, but perhaps together, we can…”

Malora, at the end of her limited patience, shouted back, “There is nothing to be done! And there is no point! All we would have is a lifeless, shambling husk! It is not worth your time, and certainly not worth mine!”

It was the Commander’s turn. “Yes, we know. But we have one more thing to show you before you decide. Oggurobb?”

“Yes, Commander.” The massive creature turned and with some delicacy, but without the flourish the Commander had shown, uncovered the holocron.

How had she not sensed it? Some trick of the slug’s, no doubt. It was filled with power. Hatred. Terror.

Most importantly, life.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

“Is this…”

“It is, indeed. We have had it hidden away. The good doctor is amazing in many sciences…”

“Oh, Commander, you’ll make me blush.”

“But we only have one chance at this. He wanted it to be the best we could have. And so, here you are.”

She could see it. It could work. She could make it work. And if the Alliance burned because of it? Well, it was a small price to pay.  
\---  
Everything was in place. It had taken months, but it was finally ready. There were so many steps in the process, all of which needed to be calibrated perfectly. There was no way to test any of them.

Malora was alone in the room, aside from her subject. They were watching from safety. The cowards. They would regret not being here, of never experiencing first hand the sensations of this moment.

Their loss.

The body floated in a modified kolto tank. The leads were ready. It was time to begin.

The same techniques that had allowed her to walk away from Ossus alive were already repairing the tissues, but of course that wouldn’t be enough. Science could not create life.

At least, not yet. But if this worked, it would bring Malora that much closer.

The lights dimmed as more and more power was drawn in. The Alliance had been told that there would be work done on the generators. It really was good to be the Commander.

It wasn’t needed for the physical repair, it was needed for what was next. “Now, Oggurobb, stage two!”

From his observation room, the Hutt maneuvered the holocron into place and attempted to release its contents. Instead, it exploded, vaporized. Malora sighed in annoyance. Another artifact from the past destroyed. The idiot had not taken the power of the occupant into account.

The error was salvageable. Malora used her own power to catch the fleeing energy, maneuver it to the body. If it had truly wanted to escape, she was sure it was too strong to hold, but it was easy enough to coax it to return home.

Now, the crucial final stage. The return to life would have been feat enough, but what was the point without the Force? Her dead cells would have lost that connection. That was what Malora had been searching for that day, the Rakatta attempts to rejuvenate their power. She didn’t think this would work on a truly Force-dead race, but on one of the most powerful users of it that ever lived?

Energies swirled about the room, slowly draining into the subject. The fatal injury began glowing as she was pushed closer to life.

She had been expecting a brilliant flash of light, a roaring of thunder, something. Something dramatic. Instead, there was a momentary sensation of falling, and darkness, and silence.

When the lights returned, Malora looked at the tube. No movement. She approached, saying, “Vaylin?”

The woman floated, very still, just for another moment, and then the eyes snapped open and she grinned out of the tank.


	2. A Start

She watched, and she felt. Others had looked into those eyes and seen madness, an animal caged too long to ever be anything else, or a monster from the moment she was born. What Malora saw was wasted potential, life not given the chance to grow, a tree over-pruned and always on the verge of dying from it.

Hardship could make life strong, but there were limits. Malora was hardly above inflicting pain to achieve her goals, but there was always purpose. This abject cruelty was pointless. And the idiot that had done it had thought he was somehow worthy of power.

Still, she had succeeded in giving her another chance. Whatever she chose, there was much they could learn from each other, if the former Empress willed it. Before Malora could leave this brief reverie and release the subject, Vaylin had taken matters into her own hands. The tank exploded, spraying the lab with shards of glass and streams of kolto, and it was all she could do to avoid injury. In moments, Vaylin had emerged, lightning wreathing her. Malora felt a flash of anger. Would they never stop breaking her equipment? Delaying her work? She forced herself to stay calm. The experiment was an unqualified success, and shouting at the subject of it might mean she wouldn’t be able to observe the results.

She was angry, but more, confused. Asylum? How had she gotten here? Her memories were distorted, wrong. But she was in danger. Because that’s all she had ever known. Then Vaylin saw her, and screamed,

“Who are you? What do you want with me?”

“Nothing, Empress. Just that you live again.”

With that, she remembered the pain. The Commander had driven a lightsaber through her. And then, something. Something had trapped her. Stopped her from saving herself, kept her from oblivion. Only to use her as a weapon again. That’s all she’d ever been. A tool to be used.

“And how do you expect to control me now?”

“Control? How tedious. Why would I want to control you?”

“Everyone wants to control me!” “No. You are so alive, so powerful. All I want is for you to grow, adapt, thrive. And to be allowed the pleasure of observing as you do so. To control you would ruin the experience.”

Vaylin frowned. “You brought me back for a science experiment?”

“Oh, yes. My greatest experiment, but an experiment where you have complete control and choice. I was hoping you’d approve.”

“I should kill you. Just to be sure.”

All that got was a thoughtful look. It was infuriating.

“If it’s what you need to prove that I’m telling you the truth. It will be difficult, though, even for you, and the Alliance will intervene.”

Vaylin finally let the lightning go. The threats were getting her nowhere. The Alliance had already killed her, or close enough, once, but had brought her back. She felt freer than she had ever been, her power was still her own and if anything stronger still. If she was being lied to, she would watch for signs of it. If not, it would not hurt to go along.

“Very well. I will help with your experiments. As long as I don’t get bored.”

“That would mean you had stopped growing. We wouldn’t want that, Empress.”

“Not Empress. Simply Vaylin.”

“There is nothing simple about you. But, very well. I am Malora, formerly of the Dark Council.” She smiled and turned away. “And if you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to your new life, for as long as you want it.”


	3. Patience

Senya woke, frowning. Something had changed, something important, but it was obscured. Purposely. She did not know by whom, but they had underestimated her. She would contact Arcann later. He would need his rest, as would she.  
\---  
Malora knew others often viewed her as impatient, impulsive, even reckless. She also knew it wasn’t true. She just found the constant distractions intolerable. How dare they interrupt her work? Patience was not a virtue confronted by such infuriating people and their petty causes. She had always believed she showed considerable restraint, considering. Now she was wondering if perhaps, this time, she had been rash. “Why am I still in these rags?” Patience.

She took in a deep breath. Yesterday might have been a better time to learn it, but now would have to do. Her life might depend on it. Still, was Vaylin actually this stupid?

She tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice. “Oggurobb and Nox had so little time to work, and in secret. After the battle, they rushed you into a cryogenic freeze to preserve your body. They weren’t about to release and allow your tissues to degrade in order to change your clothes.”

She could feel the answer had not satisfied and looked back. Vaylin was standing stock still, seeming to be trying to choose between anger and amusement. Looking at her in the tattered, damp robes, with the hole burned straight through the front, she realized she had misunderstood the question.

Finally, the former Empress smiled. “Oh, yes, perhaps you should clean up a bit, first. This way.” Patience. Perhaps there was something to it after all.  
\---  
Vaylin stepped out of the room, clean, freshly dressed. She had picked clothes similar to her old High Justice uniform. She had never wanted to be Empress. It had just been all she had left. She would not go that way again. She had examined where she had been injured.

Small injuries down her arms, cuts on her shoulders, disrupting the flow of her tattoos, her gifts from Nathema. She smiled at those, pleased to see the ruination of some of Jarak’s work. Where she had been impaled, though, still ached. Malora assured her that she was whole, but she had trouble believing it. How could she ever be whole? She had scars. She always had, she just never admitted it, but these she could see. It was probably for the best. Malora was pacing outside, clearly impatient.

“Can we please get on with this?” 

Whatever mood she had been in, that immediately aroused her anger. “Carefully, Sith. You saved me, but even that only goes so far.”

Malora ran her fingers along her scalp ridges, front to back, back to front, alternating between them. It was soothing and she needed that calm in the face of Vaylin’s threats. She believed she could survive should they come to blows, but it would certainly hurt. “I am simply eager to get to our work. There are so very many possibilities!”

Vaylin said, “I’m pleased to be so fascinating.”

“Oh, you are so much more than simply fascinating. Returning you by itself has filled my mind with so many ideas. I will have to examine you regularly, of course.”

“What? You never said anything about that!”

“Your return is unprecedented. I must know how you progress, and if there is any deterioration. It’s for your good as well as mine.”

“Yes, I’ve heard that before.”

“That’s true, but never from one who has your best interests in mind.”

“How can I ever trust that?”

Malora laughed for a moment, then answered, “Trust? Don’t be absurd. Trust is for weaklings and fools.”

Vaylin smiled. She could respect that. She picked up her pace to walk beside the Sith. “Yes, it is. So how?”

“I told you, I want you to be free, healthy. You are now my finest work, proof to everyone who derided me, doubted my genius. My motivations are completely selfish, but also completely honest. Unlike your family. Unlike SCORPIO. Your well-being is my foremost concern, as long as you allow it to be.”

“You know quite a bit about me.”

“Darth Nox was very accommodating.”

Malora only realized that was a mistake as she was slammed against the wall. Through the dark spots clouding her vision, all she could see were Vaylin’s eyes.  
“You work for the Outlander?!”

Malora brought her fists down, unleashing her own power, blasting Vaylin back. She was sure the impact had cracked ribs, but she was healing. And she had had enough. “You petulant, pampered, foolish child!” She punctuated each word with a blast of lightning, which Vaylin avoided. Laughing.

She had brought this creature back. How dare she laugh?

She drew her lightsaber and stalked forward. “I will break you down and put you back together later!”

Vaylin laughed again, gestured, and the floor buckled under Malora and flung her back. “You think you can win this?”

She tumbled back, kicked off the now cracked wall, and flew towards her target. “They killed you once, I can do it again!”

“I have a question! Before you go too far!”

Malora had reached her, and swung her weapon downward, then it registered what Vaylin had said. “What?”

Vaylin grinned as sh turned away, then she lifted her hand hand and simply caught the blade. “Did you overestimate yourself, or underestimate me?”

She turned back and raised her other hand, and once again Malora felt her power, crushing her. She was beginning to hate this woman she had healed, and to fear her. She would cultivate both for next time. For now, her curiosity took over. “How did you do that? You would have stopped Nox if you could!”

Vaylin was happy to boast. “I learned some of ‘Father’s’ tricks while sharing space in Nox’s mind. He won’t miss them where he’s gone.” She pulled the lightsaber away and tossed it aside.

“Both. I did both.”

“Good.” Vaylin hesitated for a moment, and her mouth twisted as though tasting something revolting. “I’m sorry.”

“Why? You have all the power.”

Vaylin sighed. “No, I don’t. I never did.” She dropped Malora and rubbed the spot she said still ached. “I don’t want to confront the Alliance again. Even without Valkorion helping them. Would you actually bring me back again?”

“I doubt that I could,” she had to admit. She would have to think about that, though.

“I can’t go back to Zakuul. I have no throne. I hate being weak, to rely on anyone else, but now it’s my only choice.”

Malora thought about her own situation and realized they much more in common than she’d thought. “I think we need to start again.”

“Yes. No more secrets.”

“It wasn’t a secret. I just didn’t think it was important.”

“Then you need to think faster. Shocking me that way doesn’t help anyone.”

Before she could stop herself or think better of it, Malora said, “The next time I’ll make sure the shock is more literal.”

If she still perspired, she would be sweating in the following silence. Finally, Vaylin said, “You’re fun.”

Oh, thank the Force.

“Still, you know too much about me, and I know nothing about you. If we are stuck with each other, we should work on changing that.”

Patience. “Very well, if it will prevent more delays like this one. But, first, we have a call to make.


	4. Conversations

The balance of power had shifted, she could feel it. Nox couldn’t help but smile. The Empress was alive again, concealed and safe. She only knew because she had arranged it and could recognize the signs.

Senya might also have noticed. She hoped she would not have to do anything about that. The Knight and her son had been useful, in their own ways. She didn’t care to kill them, but she would if necessary. Perhaps their feelings for the former Empress would prevent it.

She wished she could have been there, but the Alliance needed to see her. Otherwise, she put everything at risk, her position, her goals, Vaylin herself. She knew it made Malora think of her as a coward, but that was acceptable. That mistake could give her an advantage, after all.

She activated her heavily encrypted communications to Asylum, and two tiny figures materialized. Malora seemed very comfortable, considering how much danger she was in. As much as Nox wanted her back, she had no illusions about what Vaylin was capable of.

And there she was, healed, arrogant, glaring up at her. Nox imagined she could feel the hatred and power, and considering who it was, was that really so far fetched?

“Darth Malora. Empress Vaylin. It’s good to see you both.”

“What do you want from me, Outlander?”

Straight to the point. “For now? Just that you live.”

Vaylin rubbed at where the injury had been, then waved at Malora. “That’s what she told me, too. And you had a strange way of showing it.”

“What did you expect? You were destroying my plans, were going to kill my allies.”

“And you were serving my father.”

“That’s what you think? I thought you were clever.”

Malora put in, “She has her moments. This isn’t one of them.”

She really had to be more careful, Nox thought.

“What are you talking about?” Vaylin asked.

“Valkorion was in my mind, watching my thoughts. Goading us both. I had to let him think he was winning. But, after all that, where are you, and where is he?”

Vaylin stared up from the holo, then at Malora again. “You can’t expect me to believe that you planned this?”

Nox just smiled. Let Vaylin think that it was some perfect scheme instead of a bit of luck and a lot of improvisation. Sometimes, it was good to be underestimated. With Vaylin, it would be better to be overestimated.

“But, why? Malora’s reasons are clear enough, what about you?”

Nothing wrong with telling her. It might even help. “Because we’ve both been used. Both made weapons. Enslaved. Abandoned. What Senya told me was bad enough.” At that point, Vaylin spat on the floor. They’d work on that. “Then Nathema. I felt some of your pain. I wanted him to die screaming, and was happy you were there to help. Mostly, though, I just wanted to give you a choice. So, here you are. I just wish I could have made Valkorion’s screams last forever, just for you.”

Vaylin grinned, thinking of it. “Yes, I think I would have liked that.”

“His destruction will have to do.”

“It will. What now?”

“Nothing. I’ll meet you later. We have to keep your return a secret for now. Let Malora make sure you’re healthy. Test your power. Think about who you want to be. You have time.”

“I’m still not going to thank you.”

Nox chuckled. “I wouldn’t want you to.”  
\---  
The holo dissolved, leaving Malora watching her charge. So much more interesting than the bugs. She sat, took a deep breath, and held to her promise. “Ziost.”

Vaylin looked confused. “What about it?”

She continued, uncharacteristically quiet and calm. “It’s where I’m from, originally. You wanted to know more about me, I thought I’d start at the beginning.”

“The world Father destroyed.”

“I’m surprised you know of that.”

“Catching lightsabers isn’t all I learned in Nox’s mind.”

“Ah, yes. Still, I have no sentiment about my childhood or birthworld. It was a hard enough life. But it was also the place I first encountered Rakata science, slight as it was. It’s all dust, now.”

“It’s all he does. Did.”

“Such a waste. In any event, it’s where I was found, tested, and then shipped to Korriban. To train and die.”

“What is this? Some attempt to get my sympathy? I can feel your power, you’re hardly defenseless.”

“I was not defenseless. I was also not powerful. It was my mind that saved me, and only that. I was chosen an apprentice because I could hold a test tube without breaking it by a fool that never gave me enough credit. There was pain, but it finally worked out, and I had the freedom to make some improvements.”

“What kinds of improvements?”

“The kinds that came with my studies. The kinds that allowed me to bring you back as anything other than a Force blind husk. Perhaps I’ll tell you more later.”

“Oh, you will.”

“For now, I think it’s time to begin your tests.”


	5. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malora begins the testing of the awakened Empress. She knows already what the results will be, but the tests still need to be run. She is, after all, a scientist, if a mad one.
> 
> Meanwhile, others are noticing and reacting to these events, and Darth Nox must make sure her plans are not upended.

“So, you wish to test me?” Vaylin was saying.

“Hmm?” Malora had allowed herself to be distracted making adjustments, checking vital signs. She’d always been better with her experiments than with people. “Oh, yes, it’s important that we see what power you have left, your physical health and stamina, that kind of thing.”

Vaylin smirked. “You believe I am less powerful than I was?”

“After our disagreement? No, I think you are probably as powerful as ever. Possibly more so, or at least you’ve learned some new tricks. But it won’t hurt me to test you. I don’t trust you can maintain it as well as you once did. Especially under stress.”

“And how do you plan to test this?” A moment later she also asked, “Wait, what do you mean won’t hurt you?”

Now it was Malora’s turn to smile. “The simplest way possible.” She pressed a button, releasing the ravenous creatures from their captivity. “And I made sure I didn’t smell like food to them, but you do.”

* * *

Losrss'Tremma had finished her mission, with less than the usual blood shed, and was getting ready to head back to Odessen when she received the report from her people. Senya had slipped away. She was sure that Arcann wouldn’t be far behind.

She leaned back in the pilot’s chair, considering how many of her spies she should make an example of. It was tradition, after all, but she eventually decided that, considering Senya’s abilities, they were not to blame for this particular failure. She also couldn’t afford to waste resources, unlike when she’d served in the Dark Council.

She had left them waiting long enough to make them afraid. That would do for now.

“Yes, carry on. I will see to this personally.”

She cut transmission and changed course. She couldn’t be sure where Senya would go first. It depended on how much she knew and how much she only suspected. Her ultimate goal, however, would be to reach her daughter. What she would do at that point was a matter of guesswork.

Nox didn’t really care for guesswork.

She set course for Asylum.

* * *

Malora surveyed the smoke-filled battlefield. There were rents in the metal floor, leading to long falls to the lower levels. Her surviving hybrids floated around Vaylin, whimpering, and now she walked to the first one, looked it in the eyes, and said, “No.” She lifted her hand, twisted, and released another broken corpse to fall to the ground.

“Vaylin!”

Vaylin turned her head to look at Malora, but still strolled casually to a second of her creatures. “Yes?”

“I think you’ve proved your point, there is no need to kill any more.”

She scowled at Malora. “You’re the one that left them starving. How long, Sith? A week? A month?”

“Long enough. But they’ll recover if you let them.”

She looked at the creature in front of her, examined it as she had the previous one. “Yes, until you decide to do something like this again. They’d be better off dead.”

Malora took note of this. It was interesting that Vaylin had that opinion. “They are what I made them to be, Empress. Useful tools. But if it will make you feel better, I will make sure they are treated well, at least until we need them.”

“Did you really expect any of them to live?”

“I expected to call them off before you killed too many. Or to teach you to heal yourself. I didn’t expect how quick and vicious you’d be, or this.”

Vaylin grinned at her. “And I was holding back.” Then, she shrugged, turned away, and let this one drop, relatively unharmed. It whined and fled back to the cages. She went to each of them in turn, repeated, “No”, and released it to flee.

Finally, on the seventh of Malora’s remaining creations, it did not whimper. Instead, it growled and snapped at Vaylin’s face, spittle landing on her new clothes. Vaylin smiled triumphantly and set it on the floor, placed her hand on its head, and turned to face Malora. “Fine. Feed them, do what you want, I don’t care. But in payment for your little test, this one is now mine.”

Was the creature… purring? Had she designed that into them? “Well, since you did pass this test, I suppose a reward is in order, yes.”

* * *

Senya had known the Commander had her under observation, but it was a simple matter to slip away. She had hidden in plain sight for years, outpaced the Empress Vaylin for months more. Perhaps Nox had thought the non-Force sensitives would be harder for her to spot, but she had other skills to draw upon.

But now, Senya reached out, trying to sense what she had felt so strongly just days before. They had tried to hide it from her, and had nearly succeeded. If it had been anyone else, they would have, but her connection was simply much too strong. Stronger even than her connection with the twins.

Really, they were too much alike for her not to know. Rebellious, passionate, ruthless, though Senya tried to restrain that last impulse to only when it was needed. She did not know what to feel about how much they had in common.

Vaylin was alive. Somehow, somewhere, she was alive. And Senya did not know if that brought her joy or terror.

She also did not know if she could bring herself to kill her daughter again.  
She had considered contacting Arcann, but she could not do it. She was sure it would hurt him far too much. She was also sure it was what Nox would be expecting.

Was the Sith even her enemy? That, she wasn’t sure of. The Commander had spared her son, protected her when she was helpless. Had tried not to kill her daughter until there was no choice. But, why? She’d seen her record, read the reports from both the Sith Empire and the Republic. She was every bit as terrible as Senya’s children had been, perhaps worse. Why take pity on Senya or her children at all?

Until she knew her daughter would not become a threat to the galaxy again or a weapon wielded by Darth Nox, she would have to be careful. And she would have to act alone.


	6. Seeking Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senya has tracked her feelings to Asylum, the former refugee station, now under the control of Darth Nox's Alliance. While she finds what she is seeking, everything does not go well.

Senya knew that there were only a few places such an experiment could be performed. It would need to be both isolated and reasonably secure, with the Alliance or Zakuul having control of it. She was also sure Nox hadn’t let any of her advisers in on the plan, which meant it had to be an unused location. Unfortunately for any attempt at secrecy, that left very few destinations, and as she looked over the candidates, she knew.

Asylum. Another word for Sanitarium, though that wasn’t how they’d meant it when the place was given its name. Of course that’s where she would be, if anywhere.

She dropped out of hyperspace, adjusting her approach to hopefully take advantage of the station’s damaged sensors. It was possible, of course, that her information was outdated, but at some point, chances would have to be taken.

There was no response, no sign of any scans sweeping her location. She maneuvered the ship and attached to the hull, sealed the airlock to it, and drilled a small hole to check that the area beyond was still pressurized. Once that was verified, she simply cut an entrance with her lightsaber.

It was surprisingly easy to remain hidden. There were very few living there now, and while she couldn’t influence the droid guards, they were hardly the brightest, much better suited for brutality than watchfulness. She slipped into the base, seeking out what she sensed was an individual of some power. Not who she was looking for, but perhaps someone that could tell her more.

Still, it was a disappointment. She had been so sure that she would find what she sought in this place. Could that mean she had been wrong about the rest? Even knowing it might be for the best, she knew that later, it would tear her open again, leave her weeping for the daughter she couldn’t save. When she allowed it to.

Not now, though. Now, she would do what needed to be done, whatever it proved to be.

She found the woman in a somewhat makeshift laboratory, examining several datapads in turn. They appeared to Senya to be biological readings of some sort, though she couldn’t be sure. She was hardly a scientist. Her expertise was in protecting her home, whether Zakuul or Odessen, from threats, which meant she immediately recognized the scientist as Darth Malora, formerly of the Dark Council.

Also, according to reports, dead, killed in a fight against a Jedi Knight who felt she was too dangerous to be allowed to live.

Examining the room, Senya saw no substantial security. Presumably, Malora thought that the guards and other security throughout the base would be sufficient. It didn’t seem like Nox to be so lax, but this operation, whatever it actually turned out to be, might not be under her direct supervision. The reports she had seen about Malora’s behavior seemed as though she was not entirely stable, and certainly not a long-term planner. She lacked the patience for such things and became quickly enraged when her wishes were thwarted.

That gave her a bit of a twinge, it sounded so familiar, but the feeling passed quickly.

When Malora turned back to her work, Senya crept up to her, making no sound, masking her presence. The Sith only became aware of her when the tip of a lightsaber was pressed to her temple. “Kriff,” was her only response.

“You’re a bit careless for a Sith Lord.”

She sighed and said, “Ah, Senya. I suppose this was inevitable. It is tedious, though.”

“What do you mean?” Senya asked as she made sure Malora was disarmed.

“We were cautious. We expended power and effort to hide what we were doing. Isolated ourselves. Surrounded ourselves with perfectly loyal droids instead of the living. With all that, I could still sense the connection between you.”

Senya still could not believe what Malora was implying. She needed her to say it. “What have you done?”

Malora actually smiled, in spite of death hovering so near. “You know very well. You had to feel the shift in the galaxy. The former Empress, your daughter, is alive.”

At that moment, a nearby blast door opened and a combat droid opened fire on her. She barely deflected its blaster fire with Malora’s lightsaber. Rather than activating her own and finishing the Sith then and there, she brought it back and clubbed her into unconsciousness. The blaster fire continued, apparently with no care for Malora, but soon the droid was scrap scattering down the hallway. 

Senya had thought she had been careful, but it was obviously not enough. The hallway was filled with a half-dozen more combat droids, spider-like things with shielding and heavy armament. Another two came in the way she had entered. The situation didn’t look hopeless, but it was going to be difficult to escape uninjured.

Senya quickly realized it was hopeless, after all. She would not escape this.

“I’ve never done this before, but understand that I am trying to take you alive. I might even be annoyed if you don’t let me.”

For a moment, she couldn’t speak. She had known why she came here, and Malora had confirmed it, but knowing and seeing it for herself were very different. “Vaylin.”

“Senya.”

“You’re…”

“No, I’m not dead, in spite of your efforts.”

Senya thought back to the battle. It had seemed so necessary, what happened. With everything at stake, it probably was. Still, she said, “I’m sorry.”

Vaylin smiled. “No, you’re not. Not for that, anyway.”

“I am sorry it came to that.”

“Yes, that regret seems like you, that you were too weak to change it. But it doesn’t matter now. I’ve returned, and I’m free. Of my conditioning, of the Throne, and of you.” 

Senya had not noticed, but there was some form of large predator, a hybrid, standing next to her daughter. It growled, but Vaylin patted its head and it quieted.

She seemed much calmer than Senya had ever seen her, even as a child. She wasn’t sure if that was good or bad, though. “Where does that leave us?”

Vaylin chewed her bottom lip for several moments, examining her mother. “I think it leaves us nowhere. Maybe the woman that was your daughter, who hated you so much, died on that platform. Maybe her reasons for hating you were balanced when you came together to destroy her real tormentor. It’s not forgiveness. I hated you for leaving me, and I came to hate you even for my life. Now, I remember that I had those feelings, but I feel nothing for you at all.”

If Senya was hurt, she didn’t show it. Always stone when she needed to be, Vaylin thought. “You regretted living?”

Of course she would focus on that. “I did. Maybe I still do, but I’m hoping it will be a better life now.” Now she grinned at the older woman. “I’m not sure it will be for you, though.”

She gestured, and the droids moved forward. Senya raised the two lightsabers, red and blue lighting her grim face. “I thought you didn’t care, Daughter.”

Vaylin thought of objecting to Senya calling her that, but let it go. All it would do was hurt Senya, and if she was cutting this tie, why should she care about hurting her more than she had to? Maybe it fit into Nox’s Sith teachings, but whatever she was, Vaylin was not a Sith.

Still, Senya had seen or sensed something, and her expression softened slightly. That wouldn’t do.

“I don’t. But you still might cause trouble, interfere with Nox’s plans. Or mine. I can’t have that.”

There was the whir as the droids powered up their weapons. Senya prepared to fight, as hopeless as her situation appeared, when Vaylin suddenly reconsidered. She smiled and gestured the droids away just as they would have begun their attack. “No, you won’t be needed. I will handle her myself.”

She’d always been overconfident. Senya looked down to Vaylin’s waist. “You’re not armed.”

Vaylin stepped towards her. “Yes, I am.” She wreathed herself in lightning. “The lightsaber was never anything but a distraction. I don’t bother with it any longer.” She grinned, finally seeming like her old self, looking forward to their conflict.

Senya looked at the weapons in her hands, then looked into Vaylin’s eyes. Still the same gold as Valkorion’s had been. She straightened, deactivated the weapons, and tossed them aside. “Very well. I won’t fight you. I surrender.” She then returned the smile and said, “Daughter.”

She was rewarded with a look of shock on Vaylin’s face, then a scowl. “I liked you better when you were dead.”

“Yes, you’ve said. Well, here is your chance.”

The lightning dissipated with a low roar of thunder. “I was looking forward to testing my power against your skill. I don’t care if you die, but I’m not going to strike you down while you stand there mocking me.”

“I’m not mocking you.”

“Do shut up and come along.” She pointed at one of the droids. “You there, collect her lightsaber and put it someplace safe.” She gestured and Malora and her lightsaber floated to a nearby cot. “She’s going to have such a headache. I should know.”

Vaylin took a collar from another droid, designed to cause the wearer pain if any Force powers were detected. She fitted it to Senya, who said, “You were ready for me.”

Vaylin walked out into the corridor, and Senya followed along without protest. “We were warned. It wasn’t needed. I could feel you out there, searching. I’ve been masking my presence for days, just in case. It was a great inconvenience, but it was all worth it just to see the look on your face.” They had reached several small cells. Senya entered and Vaylin activated the energy field, then said, “Now, do behave yourself, or my pet will eat you.” The creature looked like it would enjoy that. “I have to go make sure you haven’t permanently injured my friend back there."

Senya sat down on the provided cot. It was less uncomfortable than it could have been. She knew she had her answer. She also knew something else. Whatever she had done before, whatever her daughter thought of her, whatever Vaylin had become or was becoming, this time she would be spared if Senya had anything to say about it.


	7. Almost Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senya has been captured, Malora and Vaylin discuss philosophy, and Nox arrives to make a decision.

Before returning to check on Malora, Vaylin double checked the force field, the cameras, and the outer doors. She’d done everything she could to make sure the small prison area was secure, but she knew if anyone was going to break free, it would be Senya.

Who just sat, placidly, watching her. Finally, she smiled. Vaylin scowled in return and finally left.

When she got back to the Sith, she was sitting up, having gone back to her interminable experiments. She was currently studying her datapad. Vaylin stepped up behind her and glanced over her shoulder.

“Oh, by Izax’s gullet.”

Malora started and chided herself again for not paying enough attention to her surroundings. “Welcome back, Empress.”

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Of course, Vaylin. Do you need anything?”

“Why are you watching her?”

“As if I needed a reason to keep an eye on her after this.” Her fingers brushed her scalp where she had to have a nasty bruise. “I was simply interested in seeing how she would react to imprisonment. She is almost excessively disciplined, isn’t she?”

“Do you really have to be so admiring?”

“It wasn’t a compliment. And remember, I’m on your side.”

“Maybe. I have a feeling that we’ll always be at cross purposes.”

“We aren’t, though. Yes, I know, Sith philosophy, but it’s time for a more flexible approach. I want you to be well. I think Nox does, too. I wish you’d believe that.”

“Perhaps. I do still have scars from how much she cares, you know.”

“What do you really want done with Senya?”

“Nothing. Perhaps she’ll be useful to Nox, I’m happy to let her decide, but it makes little difference to me.”

“You actually care so little about her now?”

Vaylin smiled. “Yes. As amazing as it is, I was telling the truth. She means nothing to me, or next to nothing. My hatred destroyed me once, I’m going to be more careful who receives it, and she was never worth such passion.”

“Really? That sounds almost Sith.”

Vaylin became thoughtful. “Yes, about that, understand that I’m a fast study, and I’ll work with you, but I don’t think I’ll ever be Sith.”

“Why not? You seem to approve of many of our philosophies.”

“Oh, I’ve heard it all before, though said differently. And I followed it, when I could. Strength, freedom, passion. See how it worked out for me.” She paused and grinned. “Besides, you shouldn’t trust anything that came from my father’s mouth.”

Malora frowned. “The Sith are older than the Emperor.”

“Yes, yes, such ancient beliefs, thousands of years of tradition from an almost dead species. And then he was born and destroyed your leaders, and much of your lore. Just as he did on Zakuul, replacing our beliefs with a useful lie.”

Malora was becoming uncomfortable with this line of talk, now. “What are you saying?”

“How much of your philosophies are truly Sith, and how much because a ravenous beast was fattening you up to devour you for his own power?”

At that moment, Losrss'Tremma interrupted. “That is an interesting hypothesis. We shall have to pursue it some time.”

“Commander,” replied Malora, staying in her seat.

“Nox.”

“So, you’ve captured your mother, then?”

“Yes, Senya is in a cell. I was just about to go back to make sure she doesn’t leave it.”

“You don’t trust your precautions?”

“Not with her. Never with her.”

“Probably wise. Still, you’ve shown considerable restraint, but don’t worry about it, I want to speak with her myself. In private.”

Vaylin looked displeased, but just said, “You’re sure? She is still a threat.”

That sounded familiar. “Quite sure.”

“All right, I’ll recall my new pet.”

“You have a pet?”

“Yes, I left him behind to eat her if she got out.”

“And I just complimented your restraint.”

“I’m sure he would have just been an inconvenience.”

“I don’t expect to be long. Malora, please turn off the surveillance when I’ve entered the room.”

“As you wish.”

* * *

Nox looked in on Senya through the surveillance cameras before entering the holding area. She was practicing. As tiny as her cell was, she’d adapted, practicing close combat moves, using what little was in the cell to work out in a variety of creative ways. It was what made her valuable, and dangerous, after all. After a few minutes, Nox entered. Glancing at the camera, she saw that it had powered off.

Senya was on her hands, lowering herself to the floor and lifting her entire body back up again.

“What took you so long?” were Senya’s first words to her.

“I am the Commander, Senya. The demands on my time are severe.”

“True. What did you wish?”

“First, I wanted to ask, could you stop your workout for a moment?”

“No. I need to be ready.”

“For what?”

“Whatever comes.”

Nox felt like sighing. “I didn’t want you to know. It makes things complicated.”

“Yes. I almost can’t forgive you for keeping it from me.”

“Only almost?”

“You brought her back. After everything, you brought my daughter back. Gave her a chance. I hope you know what you’re doing, but I can forgive much for you trying.”

“Even if she still doesn’t love you?”

Senya pushed herself from the floor and landed on her feet. “She no longer hates me. I will hold you responsible for any harm she causes, but at least she has a chance to be happy, perhaps even to become someone else. That’s good enough.”

Nox could still feel that knot of guilt, but she didn’t comment. “Very well. What would you do if freed?”

“What I’ve always done. Serve, until you prove not to be worthy of service. Fight for my home and the galaxy. For my son. And, because you’ve given my the chance, for my daughter, as well.”

Nox deactivated the barrier. “Very well. Welcome back. But this must remain our secret.”


	8. Vaylin and Losrss'Tremma at Nathema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Darth Nox releasing Senya from prison, followed by another reason Nox needed to get to Asylum quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title a reference to the _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ episode _Darmok_ , though it lacks the language twist. It's just the two bonding by going to a hostile world and confronting a monster together.

Losrss'Tremma stood calmly, an eye in the heart of the storm, which only infuriated Vaylin more. She glanced at the smashed consoles and melted walls, at the lightning still coming down all around her, felt the wind blowing back her hair. Finally, she just said, blandly, “You keep saying how little you care. Why this drama?”

Malora was angry, but at Vaylin, not at her. “Would you please stop destroying my things?” she shouted.

Nox thought that it wasn’t a good time to worry about possessions, but considering everything, kept that to herself. Vaylin was screaming, “I don’t care about her, but how could you let her go? She’s dangerous!”

“Yes. I’d like her to be dangerous for me instead of to me.”

Vaylin was starting to calm down, slightly. She said, “And you think you can control her?”

“No more than I can control you. And I wouldn’t want to.”

“Fine. What makes you think you can trust her?”

“I really don’t think you’d understand.”

The lightning had stopped falling, at least, and the wind was dying down. “Tell me anyway.”

“You.”

Vaylin paused, then laughed, bitterly. “What, did you threaten me? You know that won’t work.”

Vaylin was so annoying when she didn’t live up to her own intellect. “No, which is part of why I didn’t. She’s just grateful to have you back.”

Malora put in, “Really? She said that? To you?”

“I am a very good conversationalist.”

They all just stood in silence for a moment. Vaylin finally said, predictably, “And you believed that.”

“I did. I could feel her emotion and heartache.” And am not above using them to keep Senya loyal, she didn’t say.

“It won’t last. It never has.”

“Perhaps. We can deal with that time if it comes.”

“Do you think she’ll tell anyone?” Malora asked.

“She’ll keep it a secret for now. I said she could tell Arcann.” Vaylin scowled at that, but before she could say anything, Nox went on, “He must be suspicious. Even if he didn’t feel your return as strongly as Senya did, he has to know something has changed. Her recent behavior will make him even more suspicious. It’s better to control when and how he finds out.”

Vaylin looked like she was going to throw another tantrum, but she suddenly stopped, tilted her head, and grinned. “Oh, you should have let me. It would have been so much fun.”

Malora said, “Yes. Far too much fun.”

“There is no such thing as too much fun.”

Malora just waved that off and starting to see what she could salvage. Vaylin, always helpful, went and sat down on the damaged furniture. Nox had news, anyway, something that was reported to her as she had raced to get to Asylum before Senya. “It’s sooner than I’d hoped, but I need Vaylin to help me with a task.”

Vaylin’s eyebrow lifted in vague amusement, while Malora gave her a sharp look. Vaylin just said, “Oh?”

“Yes, I think it’s safe to say that you’re the only one who can deal with it, in fact. If anyone can.”

“Oh, now you’re just teasing.”

“I’m not. It involves Nathema, and what Vitiate did to it.”

Another long silence, this time with Malora breaking it. “You can’t be serious.”

“Sadly, I am.”

“You want to risk all of my hard work?”

Vaylin was obviously stricken, but still said, “I’m so glad you’re concerned.” She then stood, turned away from them both, and left the room.

Nox just watched her leave, then said, “I think you annoyed her.”

“It won’t be the first time. She’s hard not to annoy.”

“Something you have in common, then.”

“You’re trying to distract me. And whatever tedious anger she’s feeling, it’s because of you. Why would you want to take her there? Why would you want to hurt her like that?”

“Something has happened. I want to make sure it doesn’t go any further, and she might be the only way.”

“What if she’s not enough?”

“She has to be.”

Malora mulled that for a few moments, then said, “If it’s that bad, why aren’t you bringing more? I should be with you, and her. If only to monitor her.”

“You will be. On the ship, not the planet.”

“Why?”

“Because if it comes down to it, someone needs to escape to give warning.”

Malora gave a bitter laugh. “As if the Empire or the Republic would believe me. I’m not loved by either, you know.”

“Yes. Convince them.”

That’s when Vaylin returned, wearing clothes neither other woman thought they’d ever see her in again. Malora just lifted an eyebrow, leaving Nox to say, “I thought you wanted to leave that life behind you?”

Vaylin took a deep breath, then said, stiffly, “I do. I am. But if I am going to return to that world, it is going to be as the Empress.”

* * *

On the way down, Losrss'Tremma had explained the mission. She thought Vaylin was taking it very well, considering. She didn’t outwardly show any sign of the fear she had to be feeling. In fact, she was more controlled than Nox thought possible. Almost calm, but she had to wonder wonder how brittle that calm was.

She was off the ramp within moments of the ramp hitting the ground, before Nox had adjusted for the assault on her own senses, and stalked into the all but obliterated Sanitarium, only waiting briefly for Nox to catch up. When she had, she said, “We don’t need to go inside.”

Vaylin sighed, and said, “Yes, I do.”

Without any warning, no sign of strain or even lifting a hand, the rubble in front of them shifted, cracked, and finally was violently thrust away from them. Malora had thought there would be some lessening of her power. Nox didn’t see it.

Vaylin looked at her handiwork, smiled slightly, and began down the tunnel she had formed. A path to the place she had been tormented, and Nox followed her down, drawing her lightsaber to provide the two of them a source of light.

The Sanitarium had been placed at the old ritual site, the better to focus that ancient power for its experiments, and perhaps more, Nox now understood. The pressure on her mind increased, but if Vaylin could resist it, so could she.

Eventually, with a few more displays of power, they reached their apparent destination, the now mostly smashed glass cage. All the better to observe their subject.

She had seemed more like a force of nature than a human being while Nox couldn’t get a clear view of her face, but now that she had caught up, she could see that Vaylin was breathing heavily, had broken into a sweat. She almost asked if she needed to rest, but then thought how she herself would react to anyone questioning her own strength. She simply waited for Vaylin to do whatever she was here to do.

Which was to enter, dig for a few moments, now with her bare hands. She picked up a small object, perhaps ironically saved from destructive power she had unleashed here by the cage itself. A small carving, created by a child that hadn’t existed since they had broken her. A bear.

Nox was surprised and blurted out, “You came here for that?”

“No, I came here for my dreams of freedom. But it was a picture, and must have burned. But this will do.”

A picture? What picture could be that important? She would have to think about that later, she knew. Right now, her thoughts were too muddled.

“It’s here,” Vaylin said.

“Yes, I feel it. Are you ready?”

“Yes. For the last time. Let’s finish this.”

There was a chuckle. His voice came out of the darkness surrounding them. “Yes, Daughter, let’s.”

Vaylin gritted her teeth. “No, ‘Father’, not this time.”

“I can feel your fear, and your pain. Give in, child, and I will free you from both. And from your new masters.”

At that, Vaylin laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous. I have no masters. I have allies. And you are not my father.”

“Then who am I?”

Nox answered that. “Nothing. No one. An echo from when a world died, pretending to be something it thinks she would fear.”

The voice shifted to something older, a voice Nox knew, the voice of her former Emperor. “And what do you fear, my former servant?”

Vaylin and Losrss'Tremma looked at each other. It was her turn to laugh. “Come now, I don’t fear him. The Emperor was useful to my plans, and when he no longer was, I hunted him down and destroyed him.”

The voice changed again. Neither recognized it. Perhaps this was Tenebrae? It didn’t matter. “Very well, then. What are you here for? Whatever I am, I can still grant you power, knowledge.”

“None of which is worth the price. Why would you think I brought her?”

“I know why. Because you think she might be able to destroy me. I assure you, she…”

Vaylin interrupted. “Oh, do shut up.”

There was a burst of power, purple lightning raging upward. The tunnel they had followed, that Vaylin had cleared, was now exposed to the sky. The dead air of this world began to stir, that same gale Nox had experienced in their final confrontation raging once again. As the storm intensified, the energy took form, a giant figure struggling against it. The thing roared, no longer even trying to sound like human or Sith. Its skin cracked, light pouring from it, as it reached down towards them. For a moment, Nox worried, win or lose, that neither of them would live through this, but then the thing began to wither, to collapse back in on itself. In one last burst of thunder, it was gone.

She only realized she could still hear when she heard Vaylin, laughing weakly. “Thank you for bringing me. That was fun.”

Then she sighed and would have collapsed, but Nox caught her and held her up. “Well done, Empress.”


End file.
